Internet-of-Things (IoT)/Machine to Machine (M2M) systems networks are utilized to provide communications between machines. In an M2M system, typically one or more machines using network resources communicates with a remote application infrastructure for the purposes of monitoring and controlling either the “machine” itself or the surrounding environment. There is a desire to accurately utilize the billing information associated with networks of this type, to identify and remove billing discrepancies and to compare user operational data to provide a reconciliation for customer billing arrangements. The present invention is directed to such a need.